


Cold Coffee

by imightkeepyou



Series: One Sentence Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, just transferring stuff from another archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one sentence fic, given the prompt: Greg Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

Greg Lestrade was tired, tired of having to take care of things that were not his job, tired of Anderson constantly bitching at and about Sherlock, tired of wondering if Donovan and Anderson were ever going to come out about their relationship and what he’d have to do about it in terms of their jobs, and if he’d even have to do anything about it because they both seemed content to clean each other’s floors while spouses were away and God, Greg hated getting involved with affairs, even ones that weren’t his own which reminded him that he needed to sign the paperwork and get it back to the attorney because his wife—ex-wife now, wasn’t it—was in a hurry to get hitched to that man she’d met in Spain on some trip Greg had never known she’d taken, and God, coming home was getting harder to do because he was the only one staying there now, the wife—ex-wife, remember, God—didn’t care for it, and it was dark until he turned the lights on, and it was quiet unless he made noise, and the bed was always cold because there was no one to help him keep the sheets warm; he was tired, though, and every night he resigned himself to the next day with the thought that cold sheets are better than no sheets, better than sleeping at the office again, better than having someone there saying “I love you” and not meaning it.


End file.
